dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vald valefor
Vladimir "Vald" Valefor est l'actuel héritier du clan Valefor et le diable le plus puissant qui existe. He is also the leader and founder of The Eternal Night, a group originally created to gather the Ten Commandments of God to seal the beast of the apocalypse. Appearance Vald is a very beautiful man who seems to be 20 years old. He has raven black hair and red Ruby eyes. Personality Vald is a very cool person, calm and always preparing a plan before acting. Despite its cold, calculating surface, it is actually very kind and understandable. Who never judges beings on their race or relationship. A proof of his generosity is that he agreed to help Ria despite the hatred he feels towards his brother. Vald is also known for his love of children, even sparing Sirzechs so that his son does not become an orphan. Vald is also extremely educated and smart. Following his apprenticeship with Joel. His intellectual capacity and knowledge have greatly increased. Pouvoir & Habilité Huge demonic power: Before he was betrayed by Sirzechd, Vald was the ideal candidate for the title of Lucifer and the leader of the four great satans. Vals was already present from his younger age as a very powerful Devil. In fact, after being weakened by Rizevim Lucifer, he was still able to defeat Sirzechs, he is the only demon considered as super-devils, with powers and abilities beyond the limits of ordinary demons, far exceeding the satans. On his return to hell and after completing Joel's training. His power had become so vast that he was able to impose himself without effort, without even having to move in the least, and to completely defeat Sirezechs and his peerage by using only a fraction of his power. Seeing the power of Vald for the first time, Ddraig felt so impressed by his strength that he called him a real monster. More Vali Valel revealed that Vald ranks 7th in the top 10 of the strongest people in the world. Huge Force: Vald is a Devil who has tremendous strength. In a confrontation with Hades, it seems that Vald simply blocked the Hades attacks. I'mmensity Durability:' As a Devil, Vald has tremendous physical stamina, He is also able to withstand Vali Lucifer's compression splitter attacks in Empire Juggernaut's Overdrive mode. Huge Speed: Vald has incredible speed. He can easily defeat Kiba, Xenovia and Irina who are known to have great speed. Vald says they do not deserve to be called knights, and that he does not want to fight with them does not need to spend ten percent of his speed to defeat them. Master tactician: Vald has a high level of genius, he can develop strategies in a short time. Even Indra said that Vald is a genius to watch. Perceptive fighter: Vald is a great perceptual fighter. He can easily find the operation and the weaknesses of the attacks, including Sacred Gear. Master Fighter hand in hand: Vald is very reliable in hand fighting techniques. Power of darkness: Vald inherited the power of his father. His power allows him to generate, control, and manipulate pure, highly corrosive / absorbing Darkness. Darkness will absorb everything that comes into contact with it, be it buildings or people, rocks or trees. The effect of corrosion is slow and usually takes 5 to 10 minutes, depending on the size, density and power of the person or object with which it comes into contact. Azazel declares that Vald is the most powerful user of himself that he is ever seen. Vald's own sister declares that Vald is so good at using power that he could engulf the world * Ankokuga Sensho: the devastating technique, leaving traces of destruction, but the substance left behind begins to erode all that remains of the initial explosion. * Kuroi Nehan: une technique spéciale dans laquelle Vald crée un dôme de son obscurité autour de lui et de son adversaire, tout en répandant de petites quantités sous forme de brouillard pour aveugler son ennemi. La brume n'est pas puissante et ne cause aucun dommage à moins que vous ne la changiez. * Kuroi Ame: A special technique in which Vald points his brat to the sky and a flood of Darkness Energy pulls up. In a few seconds, hundreds of black projectiles fall on the area, eroding what they hit. * Kage no Tejun: Vald can enter a shadow and blend into it. It is then able to teleport long undetected distances by traveling through other shadows. The only weakness of this technique is that Vald can not reappear in an area without shadow. * Kurai Kusari: Vald rocks one of the whirlpools, flying a chain of darkness and wrapping it around the target, binding them together. He can then force the chains to tighten or loosen to order. * Friend No Hadō: By making a circle with darkness in each hand, Vald releases a large wave of omnidirectional shadow that harms anyone with whom he comes in contact. * Kaimeimuchi: une application offensive que Vald a créée quelque temps après l'effondrement. Il lui permet d’appliquer son "Dark Field" directement à son adversaire, puis de le lancer dans l’air sans gravité avant de le retirer de ce champ. La vitesse à laquelle la personne se déplace dans cet état d'apesanteur signifie qu'il heurte des obstacles ou des surfaces avec une force de choc massive. * Ibutsu: The first capacity, constant and automatic. Within the tower, the victims are subject to a gradual weakening not only of their physical but spiritual self. This means that while their body is degenerated by the substance that permeates the tower, it also poisons their Gravitation Manipulation: The valefor can use darkness to attract and repel objects. Thanks to his exceptional control of his power of darkness Vald has developed a certain control over gravity. * Miryoku: Vald manipulates the gravitational pull between two objects to bring his enemies closer to him. * Sekiryoku: Vald reverses the gravitational pull between two objects to send enemies flying off. * Assai: Vald hits his enemy with his darkness, increases the gravity on his opponent. With this technique Vald stinks maintain and almost killed all the peerage sirzechsirzechs Master Wizard: According to Serafall, Vald is a powerful magic user, easily able to effectively sort with devastating combat skills, making him an extremely deadly fighter. In addition to his power of darkness, Vald has exceptional skills in using the magic of fire, and lightning. Fire magic: Vald is an expert in fire magic, Vald generally uses fireballs, inflamed meteors, infra-red beam attacks, or heat at intensities determined mentally by vald. The maximum amount of heat he can use is not known but is reputed to rival the flames of hell. * Flame of Hell: Vald combines darkness and his flame to shoot a wall of dark fireballs. Its flame is so powerful that it can completely disintegrate the ultimate class devil, leaving no trace behind. Lava Magic: '''Vald is an expert in the handling of lava, Vald uses it genaralemnt to create flame meteor. * '''Orb of lava: '''vald draws balls of fire magma * '''Meteor Shower: Vald Spells summons a barrage of fiery meteors to rain from the sky over its enemy. Lightning Magic: Vald is an expert in the use of lightning magic, his particular powerful lightning. Vald uses emitters of electricity in quantities and intensities mentally determined by him. The maximum achievable current is not known. Valde also showed that he was able to fire lightning on his opponents and even to expand the lightning outward, allowing him to hit several people while transforming them into various weapons. Vol: To be a heck, Vald can fly using his wings Équipement 'Annihilation Maker:; 'également connu en tant que création de bêtes démoniaques, est un niveau élevé de Longinus, considéré comme l'un des plus gros "bugs" du système Sacred Gear, avec le pouvoir de la classe mondiale de détruire le monde secteur. Il a la capacité de créer d'innombrables créatures. Les créatures sont passées en fonction de l'imagination de l'utilisateur. En tant que, plus l'imagination de l'utilisateur est puissant, plus la créature est puissante lors de sa création. eep Sea of Legends: est l’équilibriste créateur de l’Annihilation. Cela permet de créer plusieurs "zones" respectées autour du champ de bataille avec desquelles d'innombrables créations sont sorties en tant qu'armée. Tant que les bassins ne sont pas fermés, les créations du créateur Annihilation ne cesseront d'être invoquées. Trivia Vald appearance is based on Caritas Etrama Di Raizel from the Serie Noblesse.